Взрослые игры
by Nuage1980
Summary: Хаус и Кадди вместе за закрытой дверью...


Диклаймер: Все права на персонажей принадлежат законным правообладателям.

**Написано в соавторстве с ****Lina**** (ака ****DoveWhite****)**

ВЗРОСЛЫЕ ИГРЫ

Уилсон раскрыл папку и досадливо вздохнул – он забыл получить подпись Кадди, и теперь нужно было спускаться вниз.  
Проходя мимо кабинета своего друга, Джеймс заглянул внутрь - и кабинет, и комната совещаний были пусты. Уилсон усмехнулся: уже поздно, наверняка Хаус, изнывая от безделья, демонстративно ушел домой, а следом испарились и его разбалованные подчиненные.

Однако возле кабинета главврача Уилсона ждал сюрприз. Перед закрытой дверью топтался изнывающий Тауб, попеременно прикладывая ухо то к замочной скважине, то к щели между дверью и косяком. А явно возбужденный Катнер перебегал с места на место вдоль широкой стеклянной стены и принимал самые нелепые позы, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть за закрытыми жалюзи.  
- Что здесь…- недоуменно начал Уилсон.  
- Тссс…- одновременно сердито зашипели подопечные Хауса.

Катнер, состроив жуткую гримасу оттащил онколога от двери. Тауб, оглядываясь через плечо, на цыпочках подошел к ним. Оба зашептали, перебивая друг друга:  
- Хаус…он взял трубку и сказал: «Ну наконец-то, сейчас приду»…  
- Вышел, велел нам сидеть тихо и не трогать его игрушки…  
- Мы за ним проследили… незаметно…  
- Он зашел в кабинет Кадди и они закрыли жалюзи…  
- Хаус сказал: «Ну покажи, покажи мне наконец»  
- Отсюда ничего не видно, но мы слышали какое-то шуршание…  
- Хаус сказал: «Я просто разорву это», а Кадди закричала: «Хаус, не смей! Это нельзя портить, снимай осторожно».  
- Потом снова была возня и какие-то странные звуки…  
Уилсон остолбенел. Неужели - Хаус и Кадди…? В ее кабинете?! Нужно ли предупредить их о том, что его не в меру ретивые подчиненные проявили чрезмерную заинтересованность, или сперва следует самому во всем убедиться?.

Любопытство пересилило, и он, следуя примеру Тауба, приложил ухо к замочной скважине, проклиная любовь Кадди к вещам, сделаным на совесть. Изящная и с виду довольно хрупкая дверь не позволяла толком расслышать, что происходит внутри. До Уилсона доносились только самые громкие звуки.

Джеймс напряг слух. Тауб и Катнер были правы! Уилсон смог расслышать усердное сопение.

Потом до него донесся возбужденный голос Хауса: «Давай же, Кадди! Не будь такой трусихой! Тебе просто нужно прикоснуться к нему, а дальше все пойдет само собой. Отлично!», - удовлетворенно протянул он. - «Ну же, бери его! Все правильно. Скажи, что тебе нравится! Ты определенно не ошиблась с выбором».

Кадди неуверенно отвечала: «И что мне с этим делать? У меня ничего не выходит, пальцы соскальзывают. Покажи мне, куда…» - дальше было неразборчиво.

Хаус что-то раздраженно пробурчал в ответ, Уилсон расслышал только: «Не сжимай слишком сильно, будь понежнее…Вот видишь, у тебя получается, он начал тебя слушаться…»

Дальше слова были неразборчивы, слышалось только какое-то пыхтение.

Потом Кадди внезапно воскликнула: «Хаус, нет! Он же ОГРОМНЫЙ! Это плохая идея, говорю тебе! Она слишком маленькая!»

Глаза Уилсона полезли на лоб. Ну, не то, чтобы он никогда не был рядом с Хаусом в мужской комнате, но услышать ТАКОЕ из уст начальницы…  
Джеймс опомнился и снова прильнул к двери. Теперь слышался бархатный и уговаривающий баритон Хауса: «Нет-нет, ты обязательно должна попробовать, может, сначала трудновато, но когда приноровишься, тебе понравится, вот увидишь… Я тебя научу…Это не может не понравиться…»

- Что, что там такое? – возбуждено зашептал Тауб, прижавшись ухом к стеклу и морщась от холода. Катнер оставил свои безуспешные экзерсисы и тоже распластался на стеклянной перегородке.

К счастью, комичную троицу возле кабинета главврача могли увидеть лишь немногие дежурные врачи, уже привыкшие к выходкам новых сотрудников знаменитого диагноста.  
Между тем события в кабинете явно развивались. Тихая возня сменилась поскрипыванием и негромкими бессвязными восклицаниями мужского и женского голосов. Потом к ним прибавились… слабые стоны?

«Нет, так не получается. Давай теперь ты сверху», - раздосадовано заявил Хаус.

«Давай, только скорее!» - отозвалась Кадди, дрожащим от возбуждения голосом.  
Уилсон краснел и чувствовал себя предателем и извращенцем, но был не в силах прервать столь недостойное занятие для уважаемого онколога, как банальное, вульгарное подслушивание. Тауб и Катнер беззвучно хихикали и сально переглядывались, как подростки в засаде у женского общежития.

«Хаус, я же сейчас… Как мне быть?!», неуверенно пробормотала Кадди, с испугом в голосе. «Он не пройдет, там слишком узко!»

«Нагнись, скорее! Так, теперь потихоньку продвигаемся вперед… У нас должно получиться…»

Тауб и Катнер, видя зардевшееся лицо Уилсона, решили, что ему слышно лучше и тоже приникли к двери.

«Хаус, ну помоги же!» - послышался возбужденный голос Кадди: - «Я сама не справлюсь! Покажи свое хваленое умение!»  
«Сейчас-сейчас, папочка поможет, соберись, Кадди», - приговаривал Хаус, - «осталось чуть-чуть, ну же, ну…»

«Да!!!» - раздался их общий ликующий вопль.  
В этот момент, пыхтя, троица дружно налегла на дверь, кто-то случайно повернул ручку…

Дверь распахнулась, и все трое разом ввалились в комнату, едва удержавшись на ногах. Удобно устроившиеся на разных концах кушетки Хаус и Кадди уставились на непрошеных посетителей, не выпуская из рук парных джойстиков от игровой приставки. А на экране нового телевизора главврача, под мигающей надписью «Переход на следующий уровень», продолжали тихонько стонать поверженные монстры.  
Под взглядом Хауса Катнер и Тауб мгновенно улетучились. Уилсон стоял, шлепая губами, не в силах произнести ни слова.

- Привет, Джеймс, - невозмутимо кивнула Кадди, с интересом взглянув на красного и взмокшего онколога.

Уилсон сделал невнятный жест, означавший приветствие. Он ошарашено переводил взгляд с друга на начальницу и обратно.

- Сестра решила приехать в гости с племянниками, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжала Кадди. – Я купила им приставку, - она показала на аккуратно сложенную на столике упаковку.

- Приставку, - слабо выдохнул Уилсон, пытаясь прийти в себя.

- Ну да, - подтвердила Лиза. – Только, кажется, я зря посчитала Хауса экспертом и выбрала не ту игру, - Лиза проигнорировала возмущенно вздернутые брови и скрещенные на груди руки диагноста и снова взглянула на Уилсона.

- Джеймс, как ты считаешь – такие огромные и страшные монстры не повлияют на психику семилетней девочки?

- Нууу… я…. – невнятно проблеял Уилсон, все еще не пришедший в себя от потрясения.

Но тут в разговор вмешался Хаус.  
- Да брось, тебе самой понравилось играть! - обиженно заявил он. – Вон как ты завопила, когда добила последнего! С моей помощью, разумеется, - самодовольно уточнил он.  
Кадди смутилась:

- С другой стороны… племяннику двенадцать, так что ему, конечно, может…  
- И кстати, - встрепенулся Хаус, - Уилсон, что ты делал за дверью с этими двумя идиотами?!


End file.
